


Punishment

by marvelfan98



Category: Elektra (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics), Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Punisher and Elektra discuss the reprecussions of their time on Kata Jaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> (This story take place on the Thunderbolts submarine after their mission in Kata Jaya)

Elektra Natchios stalked through the halls of the submarine silent as a jungle cat. Her years of training with the hand had taught her to move through her surrounding more quiet then a whisper. She darted from shadow to shadow searching for her target, the red cloth of her uniform trailing behind her quick movements. She could see the light from the vessel’s armory shining ahead of her as she moved towards it. She slid her body sideways through the slightly ajar door, making sure she didn’t touch it. There he was, sitting with his back to her cleaning one of his guns; he was always cleaning his guns, the Punisher. Elektra slowly moved towards him until she was only a few feet away, she could see the exposed side of his neck. A quick flick of her wrist could send one of her deadly Sais through the meat of his throat severing his artery and making him bleed out in seconds. She took another step closer then,

“What do you want?” Frank Castle asked her in his gruff voice, not even turning from his task.

“How did you know I was there?” The Greek assassin asked him, genuinely confused.

“I knew.” Frank said matter of factly. He’d learned long ago it was a good idea not to tell someone their weaknesses in case you ever needed to exploit them. “Now what do you want?” He asked her again.

“I came to talk to you about what happened between us on Kata Jaya.” She explained, they both knew she was referring to them having sex during the mission.

“Don’t bother.” He said. “It was a mistake. It never should have happened and it won’t happen again.”

Elektra was a little taken back by his bluntness. True she had come to tell him the same thing but she didn’t expect him to say it, after all she was good. There’s no way he didn’t want to do it again. Also she’d thought they might have at least had one last go at it, even if she hadn’t found Frank that good the first time around.

“And why is that?” She asked him wanting an explanation of how he could turn her down.

“It’s a bad idea getting involved; it’s just going to lead to one of us getting distracted in the field, which leads to mistakes in the field.” He explained “And in our line of work you can’t afford mistakes.”

Elektra felt a little comforted knowing that it wasn’t her skills in the bedroom that had driven him away put his obsession with his mission.

“Well fine by me.” She said “Besides you weren’t that good anyways.” For the first time since she’d entered the room just for a moment Frank stopped his work before returning to it.

“Oh I didn’t strike a nerve did I?” She asked him as she quickly worked out a plan in her mind of how she could get what she wanted from him, and maybe even make it better than the last time.

“No.” He said flatly as he pushed a bore brush into the barrel of his Beretta.

“You’re not interested in what you did wrong?” She asked.

“No” he said again.

“Oh come on. A big strong guy like you being told he’s not so good in the bedroom. That’s gotta hurt your bride.” She prodded him. When he didn’t say anything she continued. “Why don’t I just tell you anyways? Maybe you can use the advice in the future. You see Frank a woman like me, I like it rough. Not that you were exactly loving and tender, if anything I think efficient would be the best way to describe you. But if I don’t come away from it with at least a few bruises it was pretty much a waste of time.”

“You had plenty of bruises.” He said starting to reassemble the pieces of his gun.

“True but not from you,” She countered “I mean I figured you’d know how to really give it to a woman. After all you’re the big bad Punisher. The one that serial killers and rapists have night mares about, I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised. You seem to have lost some of your edge.” She said.

Frank snorted in response thinking her statement was ridiculous, he was as deadly and efficient as ever.

“You don’t agree?” She asked him “Think about. We’ve been on this sub for three days now, just you and a group of former super villains and you haven’t tried to kill one of us yet.”

“You forget what I did to the Leader?” He asked her.

“Oh of course, you shot the brain dead leader in the head, the only one of us who couldn’t fight back, and correct me if I’m wrong but I remember passing him in the halls this morning.” Frank remained silent. Elektra could see the tension building in him as his muscles visibly flexed. “I guess Deadpool was right. Ross has neutered you.” No sooner had the words left her lips then Frank spun around and grabbed her by the neck. He moved fast for a man as big as he was but Elektra knew if she had wasn’t too she could have easily dodged his grasp, but instead she led him take hold of her throat. Her hands instinctively moved to her Sais as she thought of a dozen ways she could escape his grasp, most of which involved either breaking a bone or severing a tendon in his arm but again she left it. “See now this is a little more interesting.” She said in a raspy voice, his grip not quite cutting of her breathing but definitely making it harder. “So what now Frank?” She said looking him in the eyes. “How are you going to prove you’re still the same old Punisher? Are you going to kill me? Or are you going to give me a real punishment?” She asked smiling as seductively as she could with her limited oxygen, she could see a mixture of rage, uncertainty in his eyes.

Frank remained silent as he pushed her backwards by her throat until her back was pressed against the metal wall of the room. She began to wonder if she had pushed him to far, had hurt his pride to much and she might actually have to kill him to stop him. Just as she was contemplating reaching for her weapons his lips suddenly met hers. This wasn’t a kiss of love or passion but more of lust and anger. He wasn’t delicate in his kissing, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and his teeth biting at her lips.

Elektra relaxed now, feeling comfortable in her belief that he wasn’t going to try to kill her. She moaned into his mouth, this being more the type of kissing she liked. His other hand was quickly on her body, roughly mauling at her large chest, squeezing and groping the orbs of flesh. He took hold of her one shoulder strap and ripped it clean off, the fabric covering her chest falling away, exposing her tits to him. Frank moved his mouth to her chest, his teeth biting at them. Elektra made a sound that was half moan and half whimper as she felt his teeth clenching down on her soft flesh, the mixture of pain and pleasure making her so horny. Just as she thought he might break the skin he stopped his biting and moved his teeth to a new piece of skin.

Elektra’s hands moved up to his body as well. She reached her hands under his shirt and raked her nails along his muscled torso before moving to deftly unbuckle his belt. Her hands reached into his pants until they found their pray. She took his semi hard cock into her hands firmly squeezing and stroking it. He was almost fully hard when frank let go of her neck and took a step back from her. She was about to ask what he was doing until she saw him taking his shirt off, soon to be followed by the rest of his clothes. She stripped off the remainder of her clothing as well leaving her naked form completely exposed to him.

She moved to kiss him again but Frank took a hold of her shoulders and instead forcefully pushed her down onto her knees in front of him. She of course knew what he wanted and she willing moved her mouth to his cock taking it into her mouth, sliding her lips about half way down his slightly larger than average size. Just as she began to pull back she instead felt Frank’s hand on the back of her head pushing her further down. The shock of it caused her to gag a bit but she quickly recovered, relaxing her throat to accommodate his cock. She felt his balls pressing against his chin before he finally let her pull back. She took a deep breath of air knowing she wouldn’t have long before she had him deep in her throat again.

Frank continued to fuck her face with little thought of her and she loved it, his hand holding her hair and moving her up and down his shaft as he thrust his hips back and forth. She had two of her own fingers buried deep inside herself, massaging her inner walls as her juices dripped onto the floor while her other hand roughly pinched and twisted her own nipples making her moan onto his cock which spurred him on. She continued to gag on him several times, causing her body to produce copious amounts of saliva she could feel running down her shin and falling onto her chest coating her tits. Finally he held her down so long she began to feel a blackness coming over her vision. Just as she thought she would pass out he pulled his cock from her mouth completely, letting go of her hair. Elektra gasped and felt herself breathing heavily as she caught her breath.

Elektra looked at him standing over her and felt a whole new wave of arousal spread over her. She could still see the rage in his eyes and all the muscles in his body seemed as if they were flexing. She saw his cock, shiny and slick from all the saliva her gagging had produced. Frank pushed her onto her back and moved until he was straddling her tits, his cock resting in her deep valley of cleavage. He grabbed hold of her tits and pushed them together around his cock and began to move his hips back and forth, fucking her tits.

Elektra moaned loudly as she felt his hands aggressively moving her tits up and down, his rough palms rubbing against her hard nipples. She reached around his body taking hold of his butt and pulling him into her with every thrust, her nails digging into his skin. She looked down at her chest and could see the head of his cock poking through her tits every time he pushed into her. She stuck her tongue out to lick it every time it appeared.

Frank pumped his cock between the soft warm mounds of flesh getting an extra little jolt of pleasure every time her tongue touched his cock head. He easily glided back and forth, the spit that had coated both his cock and her tits working as a lubricant. He could see the strange mix of pain and bliss on Elektra’s face and knew she was loving every moment of this as much as he was. It was strange to have found an outlet for his inner anger that didn’t involve killing people but he was enjoying it way too much to question it.

Elektra felt him increasing his base and his hands grapping her tits tighter. She heard him moan as he pushed forward one last time and as her tongue flicked his cock it erupted. The first blast of cum spraying right into her mouth, reflexively she swallowed it down tasting the saltiness of it. Frank continued to cum coating her face and neck firing of four more shots, each a little less than the last. Elektra licked her lips tasting more of his cum that had landed across her chin, she felt Frank rubbing his thumb along her neck gathering up his cum before he moved the finger to her mouth. She eagerly licked and sucked it clean, giving a firm but playful bite. They continued this process until she swallowed every bit of his cum and he climbed off her. Elektra was more than a little disappointed that he’d already finished but at least he’d used her like a real man this time, she moved to stand up as well before he said,

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done yet.”

Elektra looked up at him and was both surprised and pleased to see he was still fully erect and apparently ready for more. Frank moved himself down between her legs and in one motion shoved his cock deep into her. Elektra moaned as he filled her. He began to fuck her vigorously, again not being gentle in the slightest, simply pounding in and out of her tight lower lips. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in harder and her nails raked down his back leaving red trails. Her body rocked back and forth with each thrust, her tits jiggling with the motion. Soon Frank’s hands were on them again groping at the flash, squeezing and kneading at them.

Frank moaned as felt her inner muscles contracting and squeezing his cock. She was so wet he easily glided in and out of her warm pussy. He roughly pinched her nipples and could see the expression on her face mixing the good and the bad of the feeling. He twisted the hard nub between his fingers and watched as she bit her lip and moaned deeply. He increased his pace between her legs his pelvis slapping against her with each thrust making a slapping noise.

After a while of this Frank pulled out of her and flipped her over, lifting up until she was on all fours and then pushed his cock back into her. Elektra gasped as he took hold of a handful of her long hair and pulled it, forcing her to arch her back and thrust her chest out in front of her. The feeling of his cock pounding in and out of her pussy and his aggression were the perfect combination of pain and bliss and she knew she was getting close to her peak. She could feel her body tightening in preparation of her orgasm and in the exact moment she came she felt Frank’s other hand slap her round ass making a loud smacking sound. She screamed in pleasure as her body shook.

Frank never eased up on fucking her, thrusting in and out as she came, his hands still pulling her hair and spanking her. He could see red hand prints forming on her ass cheeks, each slap making her help a little bit. Even after her orgasm subsided her kept going, soon her ass hard turned a deep crimson from the continued assault and her helps became closer to whimpers but she was clearly still enjoying it, backing her ass up to meet his every thrust.

Her ass felt like it was on fire, the stinging pain shooting through her with each slap making her wetter and wetter. Suddenly Frank pulled out of her completely and just as quick he thrust completely back in, only this time it wasn’t into her pussy. Elektra screamed as she felt him enter her ass, stretching her to her limits. She felt the pain radiating from the tight hole, it helped that his cock was coated in her cum and he was far from the first person to fuck her ass but the suddenness of it still made it quite painful. She knew though if she could outlast the pain it would feel amazing. It took some time but eventually the stabbing pain in her ass hole became more of a dull ache which was joined by the ecstasy of a good ass fucking.

Frank was amazed at how tight her ass felt. He’d never experienced anything like it but it felt amazing. He took hold of her hips as he used his impressive strength to thrust in and out of her as hard as he could. The sight of her ass bouncing and her deep moans every time he entered her just added to the experience. He reached around her and took hold of her throat again pulling her head back towards him. He bit into her neck again tasting the sheen of sweat on her skin.

The bite was enough to push Elektra over the edge again and bring on her second orgasm. Her mouth hung open in a scream but no sound came out. She felt every muscle in her body tighten during her silent scream, and she wasn’t the only one.

If Frank had thought her ass was tight before he didn’t even know how to describe it now. As Elektra came her muscles tightened around his cock so much it became slightly difficult to move in and out. This sudden tightness was enough to make Frank cum for a second time as well. He moaned and grunted as he pumped his cum right into her ass, filling her up.

Once they had both finished Frank released his grip on her throat and pulled his cock from her butt. He fell back into a sitting position as her body slumped forward to the ground, her shoulders hitting the floor but her ass still sticking up in the air. The room was filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing until finally Elektra lifted herself up saying

“Now that is how you fuck a woman!” Frank remained silent as he watched her simply move over to her clothing. “If that’s is how you are going to fuck me then I don’t give a shit about whether or not this is a bad idea we’re doing this again.”

Frank sat there quietly for a moment contemplating what she had said before answering.

“Fine.” In his usual to the point fashion.

They both redressed, Elektra tying the rip shoulder strap of her uniform so that it would stay up.

“I’ll see you later tonight.” She said as she walked towards the door, looking forward to a warm shower.

“And what if I don’t want to do this again tonight? After all I thought you liked it when a man took control?” He asked her.

Elektra simply laughed as she left the room. Frank watched her walk away and wondered to himself how much control he had really had this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time. MarvelFan98


End file.
